


Humiliation

by lashworthe



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Funny, Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashworthe/pseuds/lashworthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked for ideas for a Frostiron fanfic on Tumblr. I got 3 responses:    Tony cross dressing.   "We can't keep doing this, we're lethal to each other" Loki's POV  Tony angered the god and there is no pudding.     I decided to combine all three into one fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation

"I promised you pudding the next time I get to the store." Tony's voice whined from the doorway, "This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Loki crossed his arms, "Yes, and attempting to melt my helmet down for use in your newest suit was a wise decision?" He could still feel his brow twitching with irritation, as he spotted his helmet sitting on the coffee table one of the curved horns was crooked beyond repair.

"Accident." came the quick explanation.

"Yes, you accidentally held my helmet over that heated pit until it began to melt… How long did the accident take? More than a few minutes I would wager." Loki stalked towards the door, "Get in here now, or more than my helmet will suffer this evening."

Loki heard the grumbling, the stomping of heels awkwardly hitting the floor as Tony slipped into the room. He was in a green silk evening gown with a plunging neckline lined with jewels., curls of chest hair poked out through the thin silk and over the exposed parts of his chest. He stumbled in the heels that completed the ensemble. He kept his hands firmly to the wall for balance as he wobbled totally in the room. "How the hell do women walk in these things?"

Loki didn't bother hiding his smirk. Oh Tony was going to suffer tonight. "Heel to toe."

"You got experience with high heels?" he growled, nearly losing his balance as he wobbled wildly before wrapping his arms around the pillar in the center of the room, "Jesus!"

"Heel toe Tony." Loki's voice was amused, light even as he waved his hand and the pillar supporting Tony disappeared.

Tony yelled as he hit the ground hard. He floundered there for a moment, struggling to get the dress adjusted enough to free his legs, and then to support his weight on the heels again. On all fours, he glared up at Loki, "You are an asshole."

Loki smiled, "Oh, such scathing words from so fair a maiden. I didn't think such a lovely woman would know such foul language, nor possess so foul a temper."

"Fuck you Loki. This is ridiculous." he got back to his feet, swaying backwards and forwards, throwing his hands out to catch his balance.

Loki stalked forward, enjoying how Tony's feet fell out from under him and he hit the ground again. "What punishment would you give to me if I were to harm your precious suit?"

"Don't you even think about it!"

"Then I suggest you learn to walk properly in those… princess." he added. Oh he was enjoying this.

Tony glared and began thunking around the room, having to stop and re-balance himself several times. He kept his gaze narrowed at the god who watched every step, staying just out of reach of Tony.

Loki smiled as he watched Tony parade himself around the room. His mortal lover was fuming, livid even and Loki was thrilled. It was a rush to see the man who so dominated his thoughts brought to this. He wondered if anyone else on the planet could have forced the man of iron into a dress and high heels. If there was anyone else, he would kill them before the night was over.

"You're a lovely female, Tony Stark," he licked his lips, "Truly ravishing. The breadth of your chest and ample hair is enough to drive a man simply mad."

"Yeah, as lovely as your crooked helmet," Tony snarked and within seconds, the god was on him. The two tumbled to the floor in a mess of swinging arms and swearing. Tony found himself pinned, the trickster leering down at him.

"You easily forget your place mortal." Loki's voice was even but his green eyes were dark, always a bad sign.

"Yeah, well maybe I just like you to remind me of it." Tony felt Loki's long fingers boring into his shoulders. He was going to be bruised tomorrow…if he lived to see tomorrow.

Loki's grip lightened just slightly, "Yes, well maybe I enjoy having to remind you." He paused, admired the way that strange blue light embedded in Tony's chest reflected on the green silk of the dress. His gaze softened and he finally released Tony, though he kept the other man pinned to the floor.

"…Can I get out of this dress now?" Tony asked when Loki didn't move or speak.

"No," the response was slow. Loki was thinking, his gaze far away as idle fingers traced around the arc reactor.

Tony flinched, waiting for the pain, expecting Loki to strike him at his most vulnerable, to rip out the reactor and end it now but instead the god climbed off of his chest and turned away.

"You still expect me to kill you, don't you?"

"Well, you did throw me out a window…" Tony sat up, "You mean you don't expect me to try to kill you?"

"You could not even when you wish it, not without your suit."

He blinked, "Wait, even when I wish it?"

"You are quite obvious when you contemplate murdering me." Loki shrugged.

Tony coughed, "Yeah, well…you get under my skin."

"Hm, that is an understatement." Loki smirked as he collected his helmet.

"So what? You're just leaving? Put me in this god damn dress and then just take off?"

"As lovely a woman as you make… We can't keep doing this we're lethal to each other…Do you find it normal to desire death for your intimate partner?" Loki tucked the helmet under his arm, "This is foolishness, some form of madness. "

Tony sighed, kicked off the dress and then, much to his relief, the heels. He stood in his boxers, "…Well, love is a form of insanity I've heard."

"Do not mock me man of iron or I swear-"

"I'm not mocking anything, Loki." Tony ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, yes, this is crazy. Yes, you drive me insane and I want to beat the shit out of you on a regular basis, but damn, if you are not the only person who has made me feel this… bundled up."

Loki arched a brow, "Bundled up?"

Tony groaned, "Jesus Loki, you know I can't talk about this….stuff…" he walked over to the bar and pulled himself a drink. He nearly dropped the glass when Loki grabbed his wrist.

"Elaborate."

He put the glass back onto the counter, "Jesus Loki… I…enjoy your company…a lot, alright? Even when I wanna kill you."

"Why?" Loki felt his mind whirling. What was going on between the two of them? True, no one, not even Thor, could stir such a flurry of emotions in him, but he treasure every moment with the troublesome human.

"Look, alright, Iloveyou and I'm not saying it again so you had best just take that." Tony pulled his wrist from the stunned god's hand and gulped down his drink.

Loki stared at him as slow understanding dawned. Love. There was a foreign concept, something he felt he had only briefly seen in his life. He looked Tony over. Love. That feeling of wanting to punch Tony in the mouth…with his lips…over and over, until he had stolen all of the smart comments right from his breath, was that love?

A slow smile curved his lips, "I do have ways to make you say it again."

Tony snorted, "Yeah right reindeer games. What can you do?"

Loki smiled, "I've found that humiliation can be a great motivator."

"Yeah, and what's more humiliating than making me parade around in a dress for your entertainment?"

Loki smiled, "Jarvis, please send video footage of Tony's walk in his high heels to the internet creatures called Tumblr and Youtube."


End file.
